Recuerdos borrosos
by Nombre en Blanco
Summary: Trixie a quedado atrapada, sus recuerdos borrosos, los perderá o no, tendrá que salir de donde esta, pero con solo moverse es una tortura, su cabeza no soporta pensar en algo lograra volver a la banda Shane o la banda Shane lograra llegar donde ella?
1. Dudas o respuestas

PDV de Beatriz

Ah, me duele la cabeza, y ademas hablo sola...¿Me volví loca? ¿Me golpee la cabeza? No se...no se donde estoy, solo, estoy en un lugar oscuro, no veo nada, me duele todo el cuerpo, y tengo...estoy amarrada...estoy en una habitación oscura con una pequeña luz de vela

-Auch-

Hice gesto de dolor porque la verdad si me dolió moví las manos y pies tratando de soltarme y me electrocute...valla duele mucho siento que me están clavando cuchillas por todo el cuerpo, como acabe en este lugar, lo último que recuerdo salí en mi mecha a toda velocidad de mi casa luego de despedirme de mi madre, estaba molesta? me fui y luego en medio camino me encontré con alguien apunto de lanzarle una babosa a un chico... luego de eso todos mis recuerdos esta borrosos...un chico peli-azul...no...ha de ser Willian Shane, si seguro, mi familia pasaba mencionándolo a cada rato pero no exactamente de agrado, lo odian, pero porque yo le he hablado es imposible, tal vez...arrgg otra vez me duele la cabeza, el recuerdo mas cercano que tengo es una novia...no...una chica vestida de novia, viéndose en el espejo...a de ser la boda de mi tía...no, si sigo así mi cabeza se va a triturar... todo es borroso, las caras no las veo y entre mas pienso mas olvido...ahora me siento mucho mas mal y todo se esta poniendo...negro

 **Continuara...**


	2. ¿Que paso?

PDV de Eli

-Ah-

Me levante del piso, caí de nuevo, quede inconsciente luego de que me golpearan con una roca al igual que a Kord, Pronto quedo atrapado en una red y Trixie...Trixie...donde esta Trixie? no no... no la veo por ningún lado...hubo una pelea...no...fue un ataque nos tomaron por sorpresa, pero quien se espera que en un día tan especial te ataquen, tengo que encontrar a Trixie, ah mi pierna, me acabo de caer mi pierna esta despedazada, hay esta Kord y se esta levantando por lo que veo, Pronto esta inconsciente...pero quien nos ataco? No lo recuerdo muy bien. Danna esta enredada entre cables, el caballero esta atrapado entre partes de la pared, Katherin también esta inconsciente, algunas personas mas están atrapadas o inconscientes...hay personas que están...muertas...que no, no respiran...tengo que recordar que paso...tengo todo claro pero eso no, Trixie, no la veo por ningún lado...

-Chicos...cof cof cof-

Mi garganta, me duele, me pongo la mano en la garganta, tengo un corte, tengo sangre, no es mucho como mi pierna, Kord se levanto al igual que Pronto las personas que están vivas y atrapadas, también despiertan poco a poco pero yo no soporto este dolor...

Narrador Unniciente (o como sea que se diga eso)

Quedo inconsciente...

 **Continuara**

.Hola.


	3. Estono puede estar peor

Trixie despertó de nuevo ahora estaba en una silla aun amarrada pero esta ves tal vez estaba con una cadena en el cuello apenas si podía respirar abrió los ojos y logro ver que estaba en una oficina, con debilidad dijo:

-¿Don...de...e..estoy?-

-Estas en tu peor pesadilla-

Dijo una voz gruesa y fría le levanto la mejilla apenas y abrió los ojos veía borroso volvió a cerrar los ojos luego sintió un golpe en su pierna.

-Cuando te hablo me miras a los ojos-

Ese golpe que le dio fue bastante para que Trixie llorara ya tenia la pierna lastimada, la agarra de la boca con fuerza.

-No llores-

La soltó con mucha rudeza, Trixie trato de contener las lagrimas.

-Huummm, obedeces, eso es bueno, pero claro para estar con un Shane hay que estar bien loco, o loca en este caso, no querida?- dijo el hombre

-Y..yo no se de que hablas, q..quien eres?- dijo la peli-roja con dolor en su garganta

-Bien perdiste tus recuerdos...eso es muy bueno-

-Y..yo no los perdí...s..solo s...solo están muy cof cof...borrosos-

-Ummm... mejor que te quedes con la duda, pero me sorprende que no me recuerdes, a mi...Thaddeus Blakk...-

-T...tu-

-Oh si... tu tío...-

Trixie quedo paralizada, apesar de su familia ser una de las familias mas buscadas hace muchos años atrás en bajoterra /larga historia/ Blakk, era lo peor, se asusto la ultima vez que recordaba verlo fue...cuando sus abuelos murieron, y Blakk era quien los había matado, su tío...

 **Continuara**


	4. ¿Donde estas?

**En el hospital.**

 **Eli desperto, Pronto y Kord estaban en la habitación, esperando a que su amigo despertara Eli estaba muy agitado y lo primero que dijo fue:**

-TRIXIE-

 **Estaba muy preocupado.**

 **Kord logro hacer que se relajara, pero solo un poco.**

-¿Donde esta Trixie? Chicos. ¿Que sucedió? Solo recuerdo haber estado en la...-  
dijo el peli-azul pero antes de terminar de hablar fue interrumpido por Kord.

-Eli, por favor, tranquilízate, no sabemos donde esta Trixie, no sabemos ni recordamos con exactitud quien se la llevo- menciono el troll causando miedo y preocupación a Eli.

-¿Q...que? La iré a buscar ahora mismo- dijo el Shane y se levanto de la cama cuando iba a caminar cayo porque su pierna no le respondió como esperaba, solo sintió un fuerte olor, Kord lo levanto y de nuevo lo puso en la camilla.

-Eli, amigo, no puedes moverte por unas semanas- le dijo el troll

-Pero...Trixie, yo no me quedare aquí las semanas que tenga que esperar, ni siquiera se sabe donde esta- dijo muy inquieto el Shane.

-Eli si te mueves mucho o sigues tratando caminar perderás la pierna- dijo tratando de explicarle al inquieto Shane.

-No me importa perder mi pierna, o mi vida con tal de encontrar a mi princesa- dijo volviéndose al levantar el peli-azul.

-Joven Shane, no sabe el daño que corre usted si sigue intentando caminar- dijo el topo.

Mientras Kord lo volvió a agarrar y esta vez no lo soltó

-Suéltame, encontrare a Trix aunque sea lo último que haga- dijo intentando zafarse el Shane.

-Eli, la buscaremos pero tienes que tranquilizarte- dijo Kord aun sin soltarlo.

-Si, joven Shane, el mecánico y yo el magnifico y el mejor rastreador del mundo, encontraremos a la señorita- dijo el presumido topoide.

-La encontraremos Eli- poniéndolo en la camilla de nuevo.

-Esta bien- un poco mas tranquilo el Shane y sus amigos se despidieron y se fueron.

*Trixie, Trixie...donde estas?* Era lo unico en lo que pensaba el Shane joven, esa pregunta lo rodeaba y rondaba en su cabeza.


End file.
